My Immortal
by midnight evil
Summary: Edward is all alone in the world. He lost all the people he loved and starts having flashback of each oftheir deaths


**Welcome to another storie of twilight. This is base on the song 'my immortal' this is a sad story about Edward is dying every singal day because he loved has died and he is trapped in darkness. In the end he finds light once again. All human.**

EPOV

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone 

I stayed in bed for the last two weeks avoding phone call or friends that come over to take me out for to meet someone I've been eating less and I cover the light with the curtain so I can advoid the day light. The only time I get out of bed is when I have to go to work or use the bathroom. Today was Christams Eve and i was spending it alone. I looked out the window into the midnight sky it started to snow again and the stars were lighting up in the sky. One of the star was the brightest out of all of them I heard a whisper in my ear. 'Edward' it was my wife Bella. I got out of bed and got dress in black skin jeans, black shirt with black converse. I grab my coat and head outside in the snow. The snow was flowing down all around me as I walked a mile to the cemetary.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Once I got there I headed to Bellas grave and kneed down onto the snow and rand ran my hand across her name.

Bella Marie Cullen

September 13 1980-December 1st 2009

A loving wife and mother and will alway be missed

Bella And I got married two mouths after we graduated from high school. About one year later we had a baby girl Elizabeth Mason Cullen. I then started to cry " I miss you so much Bella. It's my falt that you are not here. If I have listen to you, go get help and if we have not walked down that street you still be here.

_Flashback_

_Bella was holding onto my arm while we laughing after we were walking home dinner. She wore black tight with a sweater shirt with a black and gray scarf and black boots._

_"Come on Bella we can get back faster if we go this way." I started walking toweds the dark street until she pulled me back._

_"I don't know Edward I have a bad feel walking down that street." She looked at nervous. I smiled and kissed her on the lips_

_"There is nothin to be scared of I promise." She took a deep breath and nod her head. I held her hand as we walked forward into the darkness. All houses lights were off and there was no street lights on. I felt her come closer to me I guess this was a bad idea. A man then came out of the shadows._

_"Well look what we have here. A cute little couple." I heard him laugh._

_"Sir we just want to get home to our child. We don't want any trouble."_

_I heard him laugh again. "Well to bad that the child is going to only one of you." He charge at us I push Bella aside and the guy ran into me with force that almost knocks me down. I knicked him in the tumick and he puch me in the face and hit me on the back on the head then I hit the ground. I heard Bella scream. I saw him pulled out a hand knife then ran over to her Bella. All I heard was screaming I tried to get up but my body move. I heard her scream louder and begging. About 1 minute later her screaming stopped and I heard him laughing and running away. After about two minutes my body finally diecided to move. I lift my head up and saw Bella covering in blood head to toe her eyes close and tear still going down her cheeks. I started to cry and cawled over to her sat up and pulled her limped body against me and I cried in her hair. " Why? Why? Why did this have to happen.?" I pulled away and brushed her hair away from her bloody face. " It started to rain. I looked up into the sky and see the stars out. I closed my eyes and screamed. "Bella!" And i buried my face in hair again and cried. About 2 minutes I heard someone. _

_"Are you ok?''_

_"Help! Please help me! My wife,my wife! Please call someone! Please!"I saw the man talking to his wife and then ran over to me. "She's not breathing. She's not breathing! Please wake up!_

_"Oh my god. What happen?" _

_"We were coming down this road so we can get home to our daughter faster. And then some guy came out ofthe shadows and attacked us." He just nodded. I then tried CPR_

_"Honey hurry up!" I can feel him looking at me. "Sir she is gone."_

_"No. No! She can make it!"_

_"Sir."_

_"Bella!" Everyone in the houses started to come out to see what was going on. I was now holding onto Bella. I looked down at her and kissed her on her bloody lips._

_"I love you my love."_

_End of flashback _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

" I should have died that day not you Bella.I'm a bad person"

"Don't say that Edward." I the most beautiful voice that knew who it belong to. I turn and my Bella standing there with a smile on her face and wearing the same outfit she wore that night. 'She's not real. She's not real' I closed my eyes and opened them again and she was gone.

After that day my family was full of tears and Elizabeth never let go of me while she cried in my chest while I held onto her with my dear family was alway there for me because I tried to kill myself but they alway reminded me why I needed to live.

Flashback

_"Edward would you stop it!" Emmet yelled_

_"Why god! Why her and not me! Do you hate me that much!" I yelled and was hitting my hand against the wall that I was starting having bloody knockles. I can hear my daughter crying._

_"Edward it was not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" My sister yelled at me_

_"Shut up! Just shut up Alice I need your damn pleading!"_

_"Edward pull yourself together damn it!" Jasper pulled me away from the wall and I tackle him to the ground._

_"Stop it you two stop it!" Rose was trying to pull me away, but did not work._

_"You shut up aunt Rose!" That stopped me. I tuen and see my daughter standing there with tears. "You have no idea how me and daddy feel about lossing mommy you never even liked mommy!" Elizabeth ran over to and hugged me and started crying in my chest. She looked up at me after a few moments. "I miss mommy daddy." I pulled her to me_

_"I know. I know" I kissed her forehead._

_"Will I see mommy soon?'' I pulled her back_

_"Not for a while."_

_Everyone came put our arms around eachother and cried together._

I turn back to the grave then got up and went over to Elizabeths grave my sweet little girl and kneed down. Who was next to her mother

Elizabeth Mason Cullen

October 1 2003- Decemeber 5th 2009

A loving daughter who will be missed like her mom

I put my face in my hands and cried why, why her too after her mother that same day after the argument with my family we went to get ice cream and it was the same day I lost my daughter.

_Flashback_

_Me and the family went to go get ice cream. Ice cream alway cheers people up after a hard time. We were smiling for the first time after Bellas death and we were Christmas shopping. When we were done we went to the park for a while._

_"Daddy I'm going to play on the swings is that ok?"_

_"Just don't wonder to far ok?"_

_"Ok daddy." Then she took off to the swings_

_"Hey we'll right back we need to go to the bathroom ok?"_

_"Alright." I was watching Elizabeth swing when a strawberry blond came over to me and sat down next to me_

_"Hey there."_

_I turn to her. "Hey."_

_"You have name?" I was so not in the moved for this skank right now_

_"Yes not telling."_

_"Oh come on what wrong wife giving you promblems?" I turn and glared at her_

_"No."_

_"Then what is it? She cheated on you? That slut." I got up and slap her_

_She was holding onto her cheek looking at me shocked. "She was murder you bitch." I turned away from her. "Elizabeth time to g-" I saw she was not on the swing set. I looked around and did not see her anywhere. " Elizabeth! Elizabeth where are you!" I started running around trying to find her but I couldn't. I saw the other coming to me. I ran over to them. "Guy find Elizabeth!" They looked me shocked " She went to the swings and now she's gone! Please help me find her!" They nodded and then seperate. We looked in bathrooms in the trees and in bushes we even asked people but they didn't see her, but they were happy to help find her. After about a few more moments we heard a scream. I ran and saw people gather around the bushes. I through and saw my little girl with clothes ripped up and hand print on her neck. Tears were coming down my cheeks I walked over to her and landed on my knees picked her body and pulled her to me._

_"Shoo shoo it's ok baby girl daddy is here now. Daddy is here." I can heard people around me crying. I felt arms around me, it was my family and they started to cry too. _

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I looked at both their graves and started to cry harder.

"You can't blam yourself about what happen to us." I turn and saw the more beautiful scene in the world. My ghost wife holding our child.

"If it wasn't for me you two would still be alive right now" I stood up and turn my body to them

"Edward we are not hurt anymore we are part of the angels now." Tears were coming down more. I walked over to them and held them in my arms they felt so real it's like they where really here. I closed my eyes and I felt the disappear. I open them and they were gone. I whip my tears away and then walked over to the rest of my family.

The cullen Family

19** - December 6th 2009

They alway be part of this town

The day they died I went into deep darkness that my whole was shut out and I became a zombie more

_Flashback_

_Emmett was driving us home after coming back from the morg. I was looking out the window with purple lines under my eyes. I haven't slep at all since the day Bella dies and now I have not said a single words to them when Elizabeth died._

_"Edward come on. We at the hospital. You have to go in to get meds for you." Emmett was not his fun self anymore. I looked at him with tears going down my eyes and nodded. I got out. "Want us to come in too?'' I shook my head no and went I was in the hospital every doctor looked at me with saddness. My friends Jessica came up and hugged me._

_"I'm sorry." I smiled and nod my head "Your here for the medicon are you?" I gave a simple nod. "Ok. Hold on their at my desk." The moment she got to her desk we heard a loud crash outside. I ran outside and saw the car flipped over and on fire. I ran over to get my family out but someone pulled me back and the car exploded. I stared at the fire for two minutes before I passed out._

_Flashback over_

If I had let them come in with me they would still be here. Ever choice I made I end up suffering for the lost of my family. "I'm the worse person the world." I cried in my hands.

"As Bella said 'no you are not.' " I turn and was my family standing there in a line looking at me.

"I am. Thanks to my disition you guys are not here." I stood and looked at them. Emmett came over to me and punch me in the shouldier like he us to do.

"We were already dieing so it's not much of a difference." Alice them came over to and hugged me.

"We have to go, but we will see you soon." Rose and jasper nod their heads. I did not know what they mean, but did not say anything. Emmett and Alice step back to where Rose and JAsper were and just like that they diappeard.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

I was walking home on the same street that me and Bella took the day she died. While i was walking I felt like someone was following me.

"Come out. I don't have time to deal with you." The same figure came out of the shadows.

"Really now?" I looked at him with sadness

"Why did you do it. Why did you kill my wife?"

He just stood there and then brought out a pocket knife. The same knife that killed Bella with. " Becuase I want you to feel what I felt." I looked at him confuse. "You stole Bella away from me Cullen! You knew I like her and you just stole away from me." My eyes went wide then. No it couldn't be.

"Newton?"

"Ya it's me so how does it feel knowing I took your whole family away from you?" He did it? He killed my whole family.

"You are out of your mind!" He ran over to me and stab me in the chest. I fell to the ground and saw that it was Christmas Day I smiled and let darkness take over me.

I woke up and sat up. I looked around me I was my in the neighborhood anymore. I was at the meadow where me and Bella alway went to. It was covered in snow it looked so beautiful.

"Edward." I heard someone call me. I turn and saw Bella and my family smiling at me.

"Come on daddy lets go home." I ran over and pulled my girl into a tight hug. I kissed my daughter on the forehead. I turn to Bella and gave her a kiss on the lips a long and passion one. I pulled away and looked at my family that where still smiling at me.

"Lets go home." I put my arm around Bella and walked into the light of the heaves. 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

**The end.**

**I hope you liked it. **


End file.
